


Batman Band-Aid

by rosewindow



Series: We Look Before and After [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick again, but this time Scott does have magic healing powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman Band-Aid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boxoftheskyking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxoftheskyking/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Plaster z Batmanem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429846) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



> For J who wanted Scott/Stiles hurt/comfort.

It’s before werewolves.

In fact, that’s how Stiles is going to organize his life from now on: BW and AW.

They’re about seven and Stiles is sick and Scott is convinced that his mom being a nurse gives him magic healing powers. The Batman band-aid stuck to his forehead is cool, but Stiles is pretty sure it’s not helping his fever any.

His mom sends Scott home when he comes downstairs with a pillowcase, asking for ice to keep Stiles cool.

It’s now.

Stiles is sick again, but this time Scott does have magic healing powers.

Not that they can help a ton against aconite poisoning.

Isaac tries to make Scott leave after he nearly faints, but Scott almost wolfs out there in the hospital.

“Dude,” Stiles chokes out. “Stay, just no more helping. I’ll be okay.”

Scott turns to him, his eyes still golden. Stiles’s numb fingers reach out and Scott grabs them, his eyes darkening back to brown.

“Hey,” Stiles rasps, “You know what would make me feel way better? A Batman band-aid.”

Scott’s grin is exhausted, but without any trace of sadness, and it helps more than all the superhero band-aids in the world.


End file.
